


Not Right

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [468]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Eliot and Hardison are bickering again.





	Not Right

Eliot and Hardison have been at it for hours, bickering. Parker’s pretty sure this is how children behave. Bickering and poking at each other, constantly.

“It’s not that you’re wrong,” Hardison says obnoxiously. “It’s just you’re extremely not right.”

“Dammit, Hardison, why can’t you ever–”

Parker sighs. Boys are dumb.

She keeps looking over her rappelling lines, ensuring everything is in perfect condition. And she’s careful with it, but it doesn’t take her that long, even when she tries to make it. They’re still bickering.

“Hey!” She says, loud, hands on her hips. The bickering stops.

“You’re annoying me,” she says. “Eliot, Hardison knows what he’s talking about. Hardison, Eliot knows what he’s talking about. Now I’m going out and you’re going to fix this.”

She leaves through the main entrance of the pub, stopping in the see Amy before she goes. After that, she goes to the candy store. They’re there often enough, so the owner recognizes them, although he isn’t used to seeing Parker alone.

She leaves with her fudge and starts just walking around. There’s always a lot to look at in Portland, and she likes that. She doesn’t even always want to steal all of it. Sometimes, she just likes looking.

It’s been a couple hours by the time she gets back, and the first thing she realizes is the apartment smells good. Really good. Then she realizes that the bickering stopped.

“Guys?”

“In the kitchen!”

Eliot’s at the stove, three pots and pans going at once, little bit of sweat on the back of his neck. Hardison is getting the table set.

“What’s this?” She asks. Eliot cooks for them a lot. He likes it, they like it. But this looks kind of fancy, and they don’t do that a lot.

“Thought we’d make it up to you,” Eliot says, grabbing a potholder with one hand as he opens the oven with the other.

Hardison comes over and hands Parker a beer. “Thief juice,” he says.

She smiles. “It’s a mouth crime.” It’s not on their menu, Eliot says that’s like asking for police investigations, but Hardison keeps making it, just for her, anyways.

The apartment and them and everything feels a lot better now, she thinks as she sips her beer. No bickering, them just working together to get dinner on the table. “Can I help?”

“We got this, babe,” Hardison says.

“Relax a minute,” Eliot says.

So Parker leans against the counter, drinks her beer, and watches her family, and, all in all, it’s a pretty good way to end a day.


End file.
